One important application for electromagnetic actuators is fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines in which the solenoid valves are as used solenoid fuel injectors. Generally, a combustion engine having an electronic fuel injection system includes an engine control unit (ECU) which makes use of a dedicated micro controller to determine the exact time instant of the fuel injection and the quantity of the delivered fuel. A micro controller, however, does not directly supply the solenoid fuel injectors with the required current, but rather sends commands to a separate driver unit which is configured to generate the required driver signals for power stages (e.g., MOSFETs) that actuate the solenoid fuel injectors. The driver unit may be configured to obtain (e.g., measure) feedback signals present in the solenoid or in the power stage. One such feedback signal is, for example, the actual current passing through the solenoid during operation of the injector. Other feedback signals may be internal signals of the power stage (e.g., the drain-source voltage of a MOSFET) or of the driver unit. As the timing requirements for the fuel injection are relatively tight in modern injections systems the communication between the micro controller and the driver unit has to comply with strict real-time constraints.